Finding Atlas
by rodwyn
Summary: As Valka always said, "You will not learn how to kill a dragon. You will learn how to tame one." It's said that if you want to learn how to control a dragon, you must first learn how to control yourself. But how do you control yourself if you don't even know who you are? That's what Atlas was trying to figure out. And meeting Hiccup would only make things worse. One-sided HxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Rated T for possible language and dark themes.

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no copyright ownership to the _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise or any recognizable characters depicted by DreamWorks or Cressida Cowell. However, the original character(s) and unrecognizable plots are my own.

* * *

 _"'Cause there's gotta be something out there,_

 _If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere,_

 _So I'll hold my breath 'til I float away,_

 _Maybe I'll come down someday."_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

She was scared and alone.

At first she'd been running to get away. She could still smell the smoke in the air, could hear the cries echoing off in the distance as the mongrels pillaged and destroyed everything in their path. Those who weren't claimed by the fires were captured. Those who weren't captured were struck down. She was still small, you see, so she was able to slip out unnoticed through a window in the back of her house.

She made for the forest behind the village and didn't look back, tears streaking her cheeks and fear gripping her heart. She ran until she couldn't hear them anymore and then she kept running because she didn't know where to go. She figured if she kept going they wouldn't be able to find her but mongrels rarely stayed in one place very long. Once they emptied a town they moved onto the next, leaving nothing behind except ash and despair. At least, that's what the stories told.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore and then she collapsed onto a bed of grass between two tall pines, choking on her breath. Her legs felt numb and her lungs burned as she curled up. Her eyes were red-rimmed from the crying but she was dehydrated now so there were no more tears left. It didn't quell the sadness inside her and as she laid there she thought of her mother and father, knowing even in her naivety that she would never see them again. It left an emptiness inside her, a hurt she knew would never go away. She'd never experienced loss before because she was so young. She didn't know the casualties of war, of needless violence and greed no matter how much her father warned her about them. She wasn't angry because she didn't know who to be angry at. She didn't understand it.

It was still dark when she lifted herself up. There was no telling whether she'd fallen asleep or not because her limbs still felt heavy and tired. She couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of birds, and that unsettled her more than the cries. As quiet as she could she took off into the bushes and ran again, this time zigzagging around the north side of their island. She didn't have many survivor skills at the age of ten, if even any, but she knew she was safer off the beaten track in case the mongrels decided to explore the island further.

She kept herself low to the ground, hovering in areas with thick brush until the sun began to color the sky pink and orange. From what she heard mongrels only scavenged at night so when the sky finally turned blue she ran back the way she came. She grew up on this island and had her fair share of running off so she found it much easier to navigate in the daylight. She climbed a steep hill and hunkered down at the top behind a fallen log, peering down below at the remnants of her village.

All that was left were stacks of smoke climbing high over the mountains, buildings burnt to the ground and farms ransacked. It was a shadow of what it once was and she knew now that its thriving energy would exist only in her memory.

Her heart clenched at the sight of her home destroyed and beaten down by faceless people she never got to see. It was a harsh reality to experience so young and it made her tiny heart feel heavy. She'd never been alone before. She didn't know what being alone felt like. The world suddenly felt much bigger, scarier, and she was reminded of how small she really was.

With one last heartbreaking glance she turned and disappeared back into the forest. It hurt to leave her home behind but it hurt even more to stay knowing there was nothing left.

Everything seemed colder now, less bright, and this time she walked down the path nature had carved out of the forest floor uncaring if someone found her. Part of her hoped someone would. Even though she wasn't hungry she feared starvation, knowing that she wouldn't be able to feed herself on her own. She also knew the nights were cool and unforgiving, fleetingly realizing that she got lucky the night before. The fires had warmed the air.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her tiny body and watched her feet as she walked. She didn't stop until morning grew into noon and by that point her feet were sore and her stomach ached. She perched herself on a boulder on the edge of the forest. Through the break of trees she saw the western shore sparkling beneath the gleaming sun, water crashing against the sand in the high tide with salt coating the air. Even though her stomach was cramping up she didn't want to try to eat and instead pulled her bent legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees.

She stayed that way until dusk thinking about her parents, seeing their smiling faces like wisps of smoke in the evening air evaporating each time she tried reaching out to them. She felt hollow inside like everything important to her, everything that made her _her_ , had been stripped away. Her body felt sluggish from lack of food, her throat parched from not drinking and as the sun set below the horizon she slid down from the boulder and curled up against it, fighting the cold with nothing to cover her arms. The last thing she remembered feeling was a tear sliding down her cheek.

She slept fitfully that night and when she woke her head was hurting and her nose was stuffy. It was no surprise that she'd fallen ill so quickly. A child's body was weak, its immune system still developing and after the trauma of the night before bacteria seemed to have blind sighted her usually active antibodies. That coupled with the fresh heartache left her feeling poorly and she staggered to her feet, slowly making her way down to the shore.

The sun was rising on a new day and she paused a few feet away from the shoreline, gazing out at the horizon with a newfound tiredness settling deeply in her bones.

She was too afraid to starve and the cold didn't take her in the night, but she always enjoyed swimming.

She found the water peaceful and as she looked down at it now it seemed to beckon her. She took a careful step into the water, feeling the chill of the ocean soak through her ratty shoes. She sucked in a breath at this. She didn't want it to hurt… would the cold hurt her? She always thought fire and intense heat caused the hurt.

She took another step in and the water rose to her ankles. It was cold and her body knew it was cold, too cold, but there wasn't any pain. She took another step, and then another, and another until she was waist deep. She paused and stared down at her reflection, seeing her pale face ripple in the surface of the water. She pursed her lips though they were too numb to feel it and she hesitated.

Before she could decide what to do next she heard a _whoosh_ in the air and felt the disturbance in her gut. She quickly looked up and spotted a handful of creatures flying high in the sky, the dawn painted behind them like a tapestry of water color.

She stared wide-eyed as the creatures approached, their massive wings flapping in the wind as they glided down. She was feeling a bit dizzy now and whether it was from the surprise of seeing these great flying beasts or something else, she couldn't tell. She blinked slowly as the largest in front swooped lower and it seemed to be heading in her direction. She rocked forward and just before she fell into the freezing water, the figure splashed a few feet away with a guttural roar.

As she lost consciousness she realized with disbelief that the thing coming after her was a dragon. An _actual_ dragon. And there was a person riding on its back.

* * *

"That's it, child. That's it, take your time," she heard a woman's voice say as she stirred awake.

Her body felt sore and frail as she shifted under a wool blanket, feeling something soft and warm beneath her. She blinked a little and it was an effort to open her eyes but when she finally came to she noticed a face resting above her. Despite the fact that she just woke up she felt her heartrate spike as she gazed up in fear at a woman she didn't recognize. She had auburn hair and sun-kissed skin with eyes the color of the sea. There was nothing threatening about her face but looks could be deceiving and she eyed the woman with distrustful eyes as she tried to shake off the disoriented feeling of deep sleep.

The woman must've noticed this for she chided quietly, "I won't hurt you, child."

She didn't respond and instead glanced warily at her surroundings. She was in some sort of room with stone walls resting on all sides and a doorway in front of the bed she laid in. There was a lit candle resting on her bedside and the woman sat next to her on the bed pressing a damp cloth to her forehead.

"You have a fever," the woman explained softly. "You were pale when I found you. It looks like you haven't eaten in days. I made porridge," she gestured to a wooden bowl next to the candle. "Hopefully it will help."

She wanted to say thank you but she was too afraid to speak. She found the woman to be very observant because she noticed this as well and her brows furrowed.

"Do not fear me, child," she said, pulling her hand away with the cloth. "I won't harm you."

There was a pause as the woman dipped the cloth into a pail on the floor. She squeezed the excess water out before returning it to her forehead. It felt cool against her clammy skin and she sighed despite her wariness. There was a ghost of a smile on the woman's lips at this.

"What is your name?"

"Papa told me not to talk to strangers," she replied in a tiny voice. The woman smiled lightly.

"He sounds like a very wise man."

She would've corrected the term from present to past tense but instead she just stared wide-eyed up at the woman.

"Would you prefer if I told you my name first?" There was a moment of silence and then a slow nod. The woman's smile grew. "You may call me Valka. Now, a deal is a deal. What do I call you?"

Again, silence. And then in a small voice,

"Atlas."

"Atlas," Valka repeated, tasting the name on her tongue. Atlas watched with big calculating eyes as Valka pulled another cloth out of the water. After wringing it free she pressed the cloth to Altas's neck. She stiffened up at the contact at first but soon relaxed into it, still watching the woman closely. Valka didn't seem to mind being watched as she rubbed the sweat from Atlas's skin. "I was mapping out the area when I found you. I noticed the village on the south side…"

Atlas looked away.

"You lived there, didn't you?"

Atlas gave an imperceptible nod, a pained wrinkle forming between her eyebrows, and Valka sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "People are cruel. Are you the only one that escaped?" Another nod. "Vile creatures, mongrels are. I'm glad I found you when I did. If I'd been a minute later you would have drowned."

It didn't sound like she was reprimanding her. Instead she spoke casually as if discussing the weather. Atlas was grateful for it but at the same time she didn't understand why. Whenever she did something wrong she always heard about it from someone. She wasn't used to not being punished. Shouldn't she have been?

"After you get some food in your belly I'd like for you to rest," Valka said, dropping the cloth back into the pail. She reached around to the table and offered the bowl of porridge to Atlas. She helped her sit up, propping a feather pillow behind her before sitting the bowl in Atlas's awaiting hands.

Atlas stared down at the bowl for a second. It was warm and smelled good and she carefully lifted a creamy spoonful to her mouth, taking a cautious sip. It soothed her throat and rested warmly in her stomach and she perked up, the rest of her bites greedy and quick. She didn't realize until then how hungry she was and before she knew it the bowl was empty. She gave a disappointed huff and Valka chuckled before taking the bowl from her.

"Take it easy. You haven't eaten in a while, I don't want you to make yourself sick," she readjusted the blanket over Atlas and fluffed her pillow before standing from the bed. "Sleep. Hopefully you will feel better the next time you wake."

Valka made to leave the room but Atlas stopped her.

"When you found me," Atlas said, her voice small and hoarse. Valka turned to face her. "You were riding something, weren't you?" Valka waited, an expectant look on her face as if she wanted Atlas to guess. "It was a dragon, wasn't it?"

A slow smile spread across Valka's face.

"Yes, it was."

Atlas frowned. "But dragons are dangerous."

"No," Valka corrected softly. "They aren't. They are perceived as dangerous only because people don't understand them."

Atlas's frown deepened. "How do you know for sure?"

"I just know," Valka said simply.

"How?" Atlas repeated. Valka sighed but she didn't appear annoyed.

"Another time, I promise. But for now, rest. You need to recover your strength. I'll come check on you later."

Atlas watched as Valka slipped out of the room, blowing the candle out in the doorway enveloping the room in darkness, and her mind raced at the woman's words.

Dragons.

She heard tales of the dragons in her village. According to her father they were ravenous animals as much of a threat to humans as mongrels and other vicious, carnivorous beasts her father hunted. And yet here this woman was—who was much smaller than her father, mind you—riding them! Atlas didn't know what to think. She hadn't thought much of dragons before, only that she should be afraid of them. She wondered what it would be like to see one up close. Would they like her? Would she like them?

As she drifted off to sleep she figured that soon, maybe sooner than she thought, she would find out.

* * *

As it turned out, she was right.

Valka kept her word and checked on Atlas several times throughout the night. Atlas didn't sleep very well, often waking feeling uncomfortable and drenched in sweat, but when she was asleep it was deep and peaceful. She wondered if that was a result of the herbal tea Valka made her on her second visit. Its earthy scent relaxed her and made her feel less restless and on Valka's fourth visit Atlas was out cold.

That was how it went for three days. Valka prepared Atlas easy meals and herbals teas, limiting her to the room she woke up in and only allowing her to stand when she had to use the restroom or stretch out her legs. Valka was patient with her and slowly but surely Atlas felt her suspicions of the woman wavering. Maybe it was because she was young and naïve but there was something trusting about Valka. She reminded Atlas of her mother in a way she couldn't describe except her mother was no warrior. Even though she knew very little about Valka, she could sense the strength the woman possessed and it made her feel safe.

By the fourth day Valka let Atlas leave her room. Since Atlas wasn't restricted to her bed or the four walls around her, Valka seemed very awkward and unsure of how to handle her. She eventually settled on gripping Atlas's arm lightly in case she got dizzy. Atlas wasn't up to her full strength yet and it showed in the sluggish way she dragged her feet but she didn't care much about that, instead focusing all of her attention on the new sights around her.

She had no idea where they were. The hallway outside her room was open with high ceilings and the view outside the hallway led into some sort of indoor courtyard. Atlas could hear rustling from down below and for the first time since arriving she wondered if other people lived there. Not once had Valka suggested there were other humans occupying her fortress but surely she wasn't completely alone. Atlas's eyes danced over the greenery outside (that wasn't actually outside because she saw some sort of crystalized green roof above their heads) and the massive moss-covered tree trunk nestled in the center.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"A sanctuary," Valka answered. The hallway they were in was circular and seemed to expand all the way around the courtyard. She walked slow as Atlas gazed on in childlike wonder. She'd never seen anywhere like it.

"You really live here?" Atlas asked like she didn't want to believe her.

"Yes," Valka said lightly. "For many years."

Atlas mouthed a slow 'wow' and Valka tugged her forward to the edge of the hallway.

"Come, I want to show you something."

Atlas let the woman lead her to one of the pillars that held the stone ceiling up. Valka motioned her to rest against it and she did so before the woman pointed out into the courtyard. Atlas followed her finger and her eyes widened, recoiling once she saw it. Or rather, _them_.

There were dozens of colorful winged creatures roaming the mossy ground at the base of the trunk, wobbling on their fat legs or stretching out on their limber backs. Atlas's mouth was hanging open as she gazed at the dragons, noticing the playful ways they swatted at one another or curled up against the one next to them. She made to back up, fear rising inside of her, but her back slammed into Valka who stood behind her. The woman delicately placed her hands on Atlas's shoulders.

"Calm," the woman soothed. "Just like me they won't hurt you."

"They're… t—they're…"

"Dragons, yes," she felt Valka nod.

"There's so many," she said breathlessly.

"Forty-seven to be exact," Valka announced proudly.

Atlas's eyes roamed beyond the large truck in the center and if possible her eyes widened even further. She trembled under Valka's hands.

"Wh—what is that?"

Valka followed the direction she pointed, her gaze reaching a very large white-spiked creature lying on its belly.

"That," said Valka, "is the Bewilderbeast."

" _Be-what?_ " Atlas asked, eyes still wide as dinner plates.

"Bewilderbeast," Valka repeated patiently. "The king of all dragons. It protects us and this is its nest."

"And…" Atlas said carefully, still eyeing the gigantic creature with trepidation. "And it doesn't mind that you're here? Are there any other people?"

"It does not mind and no, I am the only one. Well, I was," she heard the smile in Valka's voice. "Now there are two."

Atlas felt overwhelmed. She shook her head, blinking at the Bewilderbeast feeling half-afraid and half-hopeful that once she opened her eyes again, it and the rest of the dragons would be gone. Such a thing didn't happen.

"What do you do here?" Atlas asked and Valka moved to stand beside her when she was certain Atlas wouldn't run for it.

"Rescue dragons mostly," Valka answered, watching the dragons mingle with a serene look on her face. "I bring them here and take care of them."

"All by yourself?" Atlas asked incredulously.

"Some of the dragons help," Valka assured her but Atlas still looked bothered.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

Valka looked down and a flash of despair flickered across her face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yes," she answered after a moment of silence. "But the dragons keep me company. I'm doing this for them. They deserve to be protected," she told Atlas, looking down at her with an intensity Atlas had never seen before. "They're innocent and misunderstood. There's no such thing as a bad dragon. Only a bad owner."

Atlas raised her eyebrows. "They have owners?"

"Yes," Valka murmured. "Some do. I hope you never have to meet them."

Atlas turned back to the courtyard, catching a red-scaled dragon nipping at a pearlescent dragon beside it. The second dragon squawked and Atlas was reminded of the chickens she always saw in her village. She couldn't help but smile at the odd similarities. Valka watched with her for a few moments before lifting a hand to Atlas's forehead, except she paused a couple of inches away.

"May I?" the woman asked, appearing awkward again. Atlas furrowed her brows, wondering why she was asking permission now when before she hadn't but she nodded all the same and Valka pressed the back of her hand to Atlas's forehead. She broke into a smile. "Your fever's broke. Maybe in another day or two you will be as good as new."

Atlas let her words process, feeling something heavy sink in her gut.

"I wonder where I'll go," she said, mostly to herself. The world was so vast and now she only knew one other person inside of it. Valka heard her and seemed surprised.

"I thought it was obvious?" she said, making it seem like a question but saying it like a statement. Atlas's face twisted in confusion and Valka gave her an amused smile. "You're staying here. Unless," her face twisted, "you don't wish to?"

Atlas was taken aback. She blinked in shock before the woman's words registered and she honestly considered her options. She couldn't imagine she had anywhere else to go. She would have to get used to her new roommates, she noted, as she glanced over the courtyard once more. She spotted a few small dragons that she suspected were babies, probably not much older than her, and a smile quirked up one side of her mouth. She had a feeling it wouldn't be too hard. She looked back up at Valka and nodded.

"I want to," she told her. Valka's smile was as bright as a star.

"Wonderful!" the woman beamed, eyes glittering like the surface of the ocean. She clapped her hands together and Atlas giggled a little, feeling something warm grow in her chest. Like a hole was being filled. "Well, let's get you back in bed. I think this is enough excitement for one day. But oh, I can't wait to introduce you to the dragons!"

Atlas followed Valka back to her room, still shook by what she saw but feeling a surge of anticipation for what was to come. Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

Atlas had her first meeting with a dragon three days later.

"Just relax, Atlas," Valka instructed, trying to making the situation sound simple and not at all life-threatening like Atlas was making it out to be.

Valka led her down to the courtyard after lunch. She was finally able to eat solid foods again and discovered that Valka actually knew how to cook something other than porridge. Valka told her to keep her distance and to let the dragons come to her. Since Atlas was more than a little terrified, it took a good five minutes of Valka's gentle coaxing to get her to come within thirty feet of the dragons closest to the steps they came down from and once she finally built up the courage to do that it took another five minutes for the dragons to even notice her she was shrinking so far into herself.

A few nearby sniffed the air when they spotted her but none made a move to approach her. Atlas's knees were already shaking as it was because they seemed so much _bigger_ in person compared to the way they looked from the top of the ledge outside her room's hallway. She tried calling it quits right off the bat but Valka wasn't discouraged and insisted that she stay a couple more minutes.

Two gut-wrenching minutes of Atlas trying to look anywhere but at the dragons later and one teal-colored dragon with a white belly and large horns on its nose eventually lumbered over to her curiously.

Atlas's spine stiffened and she watched wide-eyed as the dragon scoped her out with its beady golden eyes, the slits in its nose twitching as it tasted her scent. Atlas kind of felt like she was going to hyperventilate and Valka made some reassuring noises behind her.

"Take a deep breath and relax," she advised. The dragon moved a few steps closer, its giant feet scuffing the grass as its eyes narrowed on Atlas's shivering form. Atlas looked like she was trying to disappear into herself. "Open your arms a bit," Valka said. "Make yourself look welcoming."

"I—I don't think that's such a good idea," Atlas stuttered. "I don't feel welcoming."

"Don't fret," said Valka, her tone light and amused. "He won't hurt you."

Atlas froze as the dragon took another step closer, so close now that she could feel each warm puff of air it breathed. It was almost twice her height and she had a hard time making eye contact with it. When she finally did she found it impossible to look away like the dragon had placed her under some sort of trance. Clearly that wasn't the case though because Valka's voice tore through her blanking thoughts.

"Relax your shoulders," she told her. "Stretch out your hand and let him smell your palm."

"Are you nuts?" Atlas exclaimed. She didn't want to lose a limb just yet even though most of the Vikings in her village were amputees. Their kind didn't practice much safety.

"It's just their way of gaining trust. Hold out your hand."

Atlas held out her arm at a painstakingly slow pace, though her arm was shaking so much it looked like she was having a seizure. The dragon lurched back a bit at the motion, a low growl rumbling in its chest, and Valka told her once again to calm down. Atlas was positive she was going to be eaten alive and she squeezed her eyes shut, not fond of witnessing her own demise.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Only the sounds of the dragons moving in the background could be heard and Atlas waited for the inevitable, only to be shocked once again.

She felt something scaly and soft touch the tip of her fingers and her eyes flew open. The dragon was only a couple of feet away from her nose and it pressed its snout against her palm, golden eyes flashing as its pupils dilated. Something akin to a purr vibrated in the dragon's chest and Atlas's heart raced as she stared in disbelief at the creature. The creature she was touching. She was _touching_ a dragon.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

The dragon pulled away almost as quickly as it reached forward and it trotted off into the mossy field, chirping at a yellow dragon as if the last five minutes never happened. Atlas stared after it for what felt like hours and she heard grass crunching behind her as Valka approached her from the left.

"See," the woman said knowingly with a smirk. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I touched a dragon," Atlas whispered. "I touched a dragon and I didn't die."

"You didn't die," Valka agreed. "So? What's the verdict?"

Atlas turned her head slowly, gazing up at Valka in wonder.

"I want to do it again."

The second time was even better. Atlas convinced Valka to herd the same dragon over that she met before because she knew this one already liked her (or at least didn't want to eat her) and Valka reluctantly agreed. It was clear Valka wanted her to interact with all the dragons but it was going to take Atlas some time and it seemed the woman understood that. The teal dragon, which Valka fondly referred to as Dreamsnout for his luminescent nose, seemed eager to greet her again and this time Atlas was slightly less petrified.

She held out her palm like Valka requested and once he touched his snout to her hand, she experimentally stroked along his cheek beneath one of his golden eyes that gleamed like it was smiling at her. Atlas was awestruck as she pet the dragon's head, smiling cautiously at the way his chest rumbled in delight. Valka watched on with a pleased smile, clasping her hands together like she couldn't contain how thrilled she was to share their friendly company. Though Atlas's insides still felt twisted and clenched at being so close to a creature that could breathe fire, she found that her limbs were less tense and her knees weren't quite knocking together like they were before.

"This is amazing," she said, feeling like all the air in her lungs had left her. She finally pulled her hand away and looked over to Valka as Dreamsnout scratched behind his ear. "Why are they so misunderstood? Why don't people realize how nice they are?"

"Because they don't take the time to look," Valka replied sadly. Atlas tilted her head as if the idea of being scared of a dragon was alien to her. Like she wasn't terrified of them not two minutes ago.

"Why?"

"They're afraid. And they're arrogant. Humans have been afraid of dragons for centuries. Once you feel a certain way for so long, it's impossible to feel any different. It's just in their nature."

Atlas frowned and looked back over at Dreamsnout who began wrestling playfully with a red-winged dragon about half his size.

"I don't want to be afraid," she admitted quietly. "I don't want to be arrogant."

Valka smiled warmly. "You are not arrogant, child. And I will teach you how to not be afraid."

"You will?" Atlas's brown eyes lit up.

"If you so desire," Valka agreed.

"Can you teach me how to ride one?" Atlas asked, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. Valka chuckled.

"One thing at a time. Once you're comfortable around them—not just Dreamsnout but the others as well—then I will let you ride with me."

"And then you'll teach me how to ride by myself?"

"Yes," Valka grinned at Atlas's excitement. "Let's call it an apprenticeship. I am the dragon rider and you are my apprentice."

Atlas was thrilled with the title even though she had no idea what it meant. The idea of working with dragons and getting to ride them was so new and exciting to Atlas that she almost couldn't contain her eagerness to start. She watched the dragons again as they grazed and leapt into the sky, effortless and graceful. True masters of the sky. She couldn't wait to be up there with them, to feel the wind in her hair and to look down upon the world in hopes that it might appear a little smaller. She wondered if she'd be closer to her parents up there or if they'd ever see her gliding through the clouds. Maybe it would feel like visiting them.

"Come," Valka motioned for her to take her hand. Atlas grasped the woman's fingers lightly and she was led back up the stairs, the dragons chirping behind them as if to say goodbye. "I want to show you the armory. Maybe I can find something small enough to fit you."

"Do I get to rescue dragons and fight mongrels like you?" Atlas gasped with delight at the prospect. Valka laughed.

"If you're still around in a few years then yes, I will teach you. We will make quite the team!"

Atlas grinned and followed the woman down the hallway, peering over the edge of the stone wall at the dragons that congregated below and the snoozing Bewilderbeast across the way. She couldn't believe she was going to be able to call this place home. And to think she was so opposed to dragons before!

Well, if there was one thing Atlas was certain of, it's that she would not be afraid _or_ arrogant. Not while she had Valka's good sense there to guide her.

* * *

 _"Could be near, far, or beyond the stars I'll find where I belong,_

 _If I don't let go I may never know."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. So big disclaimer here from me to the HTTYD community: I'm not familiar with the books or the TV series nor am I basing this story off of either of those things. I'm strictly going on the film adaptations and nothing more because I don't want to pretend to be an expert on something I know nothing about. I know some people try to follow the series and others incorporate a lot of their knowledge from the books into their stories but I'm just here to warn you now that I (most likely) won't be doing that because, well, I don't want to. I'm probably going to be making up a lot of stuff as I go but I will try to educate myself on the important things to make the story realistic. And yes, since Valka is an intricate part of this story, it will be mostly based around the second film. I could've tried weaving it into the first one but then there would've been that gap period of five years in between that would've been a nightmare for me to fill. So I thought I'd skip the first and jump right into the second.**

 **Another disclaimer: no, I don't intend on making this a HiccupxOC romance. It is going to end up a little one-sided but HiccupxAstrid will still be a thing. I know most of you guys are hardcore Hiccstrid because I've seen some testy reviews on other HxOC stories. And hey, I get the appeal because I love me some Hiccup and Astrid too but sometimes it's just a little harsh. All I ask is that you please not leave unnecessary comments about how this is an OC-centric story that focuses heavily around HiccupxOC even if it's in the platonic sense. If it's not constructive it doesn't really need to be said. Is that fair?**

 **With that being said, I hope these first two chapters or so don't come across as rushed and choppy. I wanted them to focus more on Atlas's backstory and how she got to know Valka before diving into HTTYD2 but I also didn't want to spend too much time on them in fear of boring you. The main reason I wanted to write this story was because, a) I wanted to give Valka someone she could be motherly to but also someone she could consider a friend while she spent her time alone with the dragons, and b) I wanted to give Hiccup a friend too that he didn't actually grow up with but someone he could still be close to and trust. This is my first HTTYD story so I'm going to be working really hard to keep everyone in character while also developing Atlas as her own character that (hopefully) won't feel artificial. I'm hoping she'll help Hiccup as much as he helps her. I'm not sure how active the HTTYD section is on here when it comes to OC stories but to anyone who stumbles upon this one, I hope you come to enjoy it as much as I think I'm going to enjoy writing it! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think so far. And just an FYI, my author's notes usually aren't gargantuan like this one was. I just wanted to ~clear the air~on some things. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Rated T for possible language and dark themes.

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no copyright ownership to the _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise or any recognizable characters depicted by DreamWorks or Cressida Cowell. However, the original character(s) and unrecognizable plots are my own.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Adjusting to life with Valka wasn't easy for Atlas.

The more she conformed to life as an orphan with a dragon rider, the more she felt like she didn't belong. Valka lived life much differently than her parents had and it was the stark contrast between the two that made Atlas feel homesick. As each day passed, the greater the ache of her parents' loss grew. Her excitement with the dragons still lingered but was overshadowed by her sadness that not even Valka or Dreamsnout could quell.

Valka seemed to think that there was nothing a dragon's company couldn't cure. Dreamsnout was lighthearted and gentle but Atlas knew he couldn't fix her. Valka showed concern for Atlas's well-being but it was clear she didn't know what to do to help other than coax her into mingling with the dragons.

And not only was Atlas burdened by the memory of her parents during the day, she was also kept awake at night because of them. The night of their death replayed in her mind like a cruel joke and oftentimes she found herself waking with a start, tears already gathered in her eyes as she tried to shake off the stinging feeling of flames dancing across her skin.

Valka found her one bright morning when she didn't come out for breakfast curled up on her side crying into her pillow.

"Atlas?" Valka slowly approached her bedside. "What's wrong?"

"I miss mama and papa," Atlas cried. She felt a hesitant hand rest on her shoulder and she knew it wasn't her mother's hand. Her mother's touch was sure and delicate. This one was foreign and stiff. "I want them back."

"Oh," Valka murmured. She waited a few more seconds before she began to insecurely pat Atlas's arm. Humans were much less easier to comfort than her dragons. Atlas continued to cry into her pillow, her small body wracked with sobs and Valka didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had no experience comforting children. What could she say that would help? A thought struck Valka and she looked down at the child before leaning towards her. "You know, I miss my family, too."

Atlas continued to cry but it was quieter as she listened to Valka.

"I haven't seen them in a very long time. I had a husband and a son close to your age," Valka told her, words soft. "We were very happy together. I miss them dearly. I think of them every day."

Atlas sniffed and kept her back turned. "What happened to them?"

"Well," Valka exhaled, rubbing Atlas's shoulder lightly. "There was an accident. Our village was attacked by dragons, or so our people thought. I remember the heat and the crackling sound of the fire as it burnt away our homes around us. My son was in his bassinet and I ran to retrieve him only to see a dragon hanging over him. I feared that the dragon was going to hurt him," Valka admitted and Atlas blinked back her tears, her cries ceasing. "But it never did. Instead, it was curious about the babe. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I needed to get my son out of there before the building fell. Then my husband found us and was horrified to see the dragon so close. His presence startled the dragon and the dragon grew defensive. I wasn't sure why at the time but I now know it was being protective of me, of my child. My husband was a vicious man and the dragon saw him as a threat.

"The dragon took me in its mouth and carried me away from the village, leaving my husband and son behind. At first I was scared and upset but ultimately I made the decision to stay away. I was given the chance to kill a dragon, a dragon that was standing between me and my child, and I did not. By doing so I chose a dragon's life over my son's," Valka's voice was somber as she said this and Atlas peered at the woman over her shoulder. She looked distraught, her hand lying motionless on Atlas's arm. "I didn't mean to but something inside told me it was wrong to kill something so innocent. It was in that moment I chose to stay away because surely they were better off without me. Our village never took kindly to dragons, as I'm sure yours didn't either. I wanted to fight for the dragons but not against my own family, my own people. So I never went back."

Atlas looked down for a moment, playing with a loose string on her wool blanket before bringing her glossy eyes back up to Valka's. The woman looked ashamed as if afraid Atlas would think differently of her now that she knew the truth. Atlas didn't think she saw Valka any different except for the fact that she now looked sad instead of happy.

"You never saw your family again?"

Valka shook her head. "No. I don't know what became of them. After staying away so long I became afraid of finding out so I didn't give in to the temptation of looking."

Atlas sniffed again and laid fully on her back. Valka gazed down at her for a moment before reaching forward to tap her flushed button nose.

"There is no shame in crying," Valka promised her quietly. "There is no shame in missing those who are no longer with us. I lived with my regret for years and it weighed heavy on my heart. I ask that you not do the same because only the Gods know our fate. It is not your fault."

Atlas looked away. She wasn't sure if she felt guilty or not, just that she wanted them back. It was hard for her to imagine a world where her mother and father didn't exist. Valka's finger slid down to Atlas's chest and she tapped it next.

"They will always be with you in here," Valka said and Atlas's vision blurred as tears pooled in her eyes again. "You may not see them but they are there. They will never leave your heart."

"You promise?" Atlas asked in a small voice.

"I promise."

Atlas gave the woman a tearful look. "I don't think you chose the dragon's life over your son's. I just don't think you wanted either of them to die."

Valka smiled sadly. "I think you're right."

Atlas remembered Valka's words after that. Her crying didn't stop and sometimes all she wanted to do was lay in bed and dream of her parents but things got better. She accepted Valka's offers to visit the dragons every chance she got and even sometimes helped Valka prepare their food.

Atlas was no stranger to a fish diet so she didn't complain when cooked fish was their dinner almost every night. Every so often a dragon would sneak up into the kitchen and sniff the air, its tongue lolling out at the scent of fish even though they'd already been fed. Atlas found their nosiness funny and when Valka wasn't looking she sometimes snuck the dragon an uncooked fish if it promised not to rat her out to its companions.

Valka gave her another week of relaxation before she declared the start of her apprenticeship. To Atlas's dismay she wasn't going to start with dragon riding. Instead she was given a book to read on the history of dragons. Atlas enjoyed reading to an extent and since there were no books like this in her village's library she was quick to pick it up and begin. Her literary skills were sub-par at best as reading was never a necessity in her village so Valka helped her whenever she needed it, which was often.

She learned about the different classes of dragons followed by their distinguishing features and abilities. Once she finished the book Valka quizzed her on the classes and had her match up their race to their features and abilities. Atlas was good at memorizing information and Valka seemed pleasantly surprised with how quickly she recited it all but it was when Valka put her knowledge of dragons to the test that she struggled. She asked that Atlas study all of the dragons in her sanctuary and make a list of every race.

She didn't do a very good job.

Most of it was guesswork and her intuition was never something she heavily relied on. For good reason, apparently. She got over half of their races wrong and Valka never gave her the right answers, instead requesting that she try again and again until she got them all right.

It took three days.

Atlas was still wary around the dragons so she kept her distance from most, only going near Dreamsnout and Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper, who she learned was the dragon that carried her off that night her village was raided. Dreamsnout was a Terrible Terror, apparently one of the smaller race of dragons and a race Valka rescued plenty of, and Cloudjumper was a Stormcutter.

Atlas kept her distance from Cloudjumper because he was massive, standing a good thirty feet above Atlas's head with a reddish brown body and a cream underbelly. His intimidating face startled Atlas at first along with his razor sharp teeth but not once did he try to attack her. If anything he seemed aware of her distrust towards him and was careful not to spook her.

"This is how most children learn about dragons," Valka informed her one day when she going over her notes. "They read about them first before they begin interacting."

"You mean all villages learn about dragons?" Atlas blinked in surprise.

"Yes, once the child reaches a certain age. Except instead of learning how to defeat a dragon," Valka said with a smirk, "you're going to learn how to tame one."

Once she had all dragon races in the sanctuary memorized she was instructed to memorize their names as well. Valka took the time to name all the dragons she rescued and the assortment of names was almost too much for Atlas to remember. Firesinger, Lightwing, Stardust, Tickleclaw, Ghostrunner, Windmoon, Silvereyes… there were too many. Her mind was so scrambled one day from walking up to each dragon to guess its name that she ended up calling Valka's dragon Cloudsnotter and her little teal dragon Dreamjumper. Valka thought the mix-ups were hilarious but Cloudjumper wasn't very fond of his new nickname.

After a while Valka's patience wore thin and she let Atlas tag along with her on a trip to collect fish. It would probably take Atlas several weeks before she had every dragon's name memorized so Valka let that lesson slide. Valka assured her that Cloudjumper had been ridden many times in his life and that he would probably possess the most patience for Atlas on her first time riding.

Once Valka climbed up on his back, she pulled Atlas on behind her and Atlas gripped onto her waist for dear life as Cloudjumper leapt from their fortress and glided into the sky.

It was a wonder Valka still had her hearing as Atlas's shrill scream pierced the air, echoing far off into the distance until it was swallowed by Cloudjumper's roar.

Atlas panicked as the feeling of flight consumed her. It felt like her stomach and heart were lodged in her windpipe and she couldn't hold back the scream as Cloudjumper propelled into the clouds. Tuffs of white darted past her and Valka like thick fog and even though Atlas's eyes were watering and her mouth was hung open in a permanent state of shock she couldn't help but see where Cloudjumper got his name from as he flapped his wings in the clouds, swooping high above them before diving back in.

Once the fear of falling to her death became less of an issue the longer she rode on Cloudjumper's back, she began to realize how peaceful flying was. As expected the world looked much smaller when it was a few hundred feet below her and it made her feel greater than she was. She wondered if this was what dragons felt like all the time when they flew.

If so, she figured the human race was really missing out.

* * *

"I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, Atlas."

"No! No I… I can't do this. I'm going to fall!"

"Hold onto the reins!"

Atlas had Dreamsnout in a chokehold as she clinged desperately to his back, her spine arched like a spooked cat. There was a low rumble coming from Dreamsnout's chest and it wasn't his typical easygoing growls he saved for Cloudjumper and Ghost. This one was a warning growl. His spine felt stiff under Atlas's body and she knew she must've been making him mad with her flailing but she was certain if she moved a single inch she was going to _fall to her death_.

"I can't. No, I can't let go. What if I fall?" Atlas exclaimed, cringing at the way Dreamsnout turned his head to snap at her as if he were trying to throw her off himself. "No, don't! He's going to kill me!"

"Atlas, he can sense your anxiety!" Valka called up to her, watching from the grass below with a cautious look on her face. "Your anxiety is giving him anxiety."

"Well good!" Atlas said in a high-pitched squeak as Dreamsnout fidgeted angrily. "Now he knows how I feel!"

"You want him to be _calm_ ," Valka stressed. "Wiggling around and shouting for him to 'just get it over with and eat you' _isn't_ going to make him feel calm."

Atlas took in a few gasping breaths, still holding onto Dreamsnout's neck for dear life. She'd gotten along fairly well with Dreamsnout the last couple of weeks. He was probably the only dragon she was close to and she'd ridden him a few times with Valka on their hunts. Since he was on the younger and smaller side Valka felt Atlas could relate to him more than the other dragons. She said it'd been a while since she'd seen any dragon eggs nearby or in the sanctuary but Atlas couldn't help but feel like she could go for some newborn dragons right about now. For once she wanted to be taller than something and feel like maybe she was the dominant species.

"Did you hear me?" Valka shouted when she received no response.

"Yeah… yes! I'm trying to not have a heart attack so just give me a minute!"

Atlas rested her head against the rough scales of Dreamsnout's upper back. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. Valka had effortless control over the dragons. All it took was a single touch from the woman and the dragons were at her mercy. Dreamsnout was the only dragon besides Cloudjumper that would even go _near_ Atlas. It was clear Valka was born with some sort of sixth sense; some higher power that helped her relate to the dragons on an emotional level because apparently the woman never had any issues with communicating with the dragons before. Atlas on the other hand was defective.

"You're not defective," Valka called. Apparently Atlas said that last bit out loud. "You just need to learn how to control your emotions. It's natural to be scared at first but the only way you can overcome it is by facing your fear."

"Easy for you to say," Atlas muttered. "You're the dragon whisperer. I'm the dragon entrée."

"For the last time, Dreamsnout is _not_ going to eat you. He would be punished _very_ severely if he did."

"Thank you!" said Atlas. "That makes me feel a lot better! Thanks!"

Valka took a deep breath, looking to be one nerve away from rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Let's start from the beginning," she said calmly. "Now that you're on his back, I want you to lean forward and grab a hold of his reins. Can you do that?"

"Grab a hold of his reins," Atlas repeated quietly. She chanced lifting her head to try and find the reins and saw them dangling down on either side of his neck at least a foot out of reach. She pressed her head back against his upper back. "No, I don't think so!"

"Atlas," Valka sighed. "You're not going to fall. And if you do it's only a seven foot drop. Just reach forward and take the reins."

Atlas squeezed her eyes shut and counted backwards from ten before she raised her head, shaking like a leaf. Keeping a death grip on Dreamsnout's neck with one hand, she outstretched a clammy hand to one side of the reins. She felt herself lurch forward a bit but before she could slide off she had the reins grasped in her hand and she hurriedly pulled back, grinning in triumph.

"That's a girl!" Valka praised. "Now sit up straight and grab the reins with both hands."

Atlas straightened her spine at a snail's pace. She didn't have a saddle to sit on so it was hard to keep her balance on Dreamsnout's narrow back but holding the reins helped even out her equilibrium a bit.

"Good! Now do a few test pulls. Let me see you go left," Atlas carefully tugged on the left side of the reins and Dreamsnout grudgingly turned his head to the left. "Perfect! Now the right," she did the same thing with the right side and Valka couldn't have looked more proud. "You're doing great, Atlas! I want you to try one more thing. Remember what I taught you about stirrups? I want you to gently kick Dreamsnout's sides with your heel to get him to move forward," Atlas's eyes widened and they must've been large enough for Valka to see because she quickly amended, "No flying! Just walking."

Atlas was as tense and still as a statue but she felt pleased enough with herself that she went for it and did as Valka asked. The problem was she was jumpy so when she meant to be gentle about her kicking, her feet spasmed out of nerves accidently and she kicked much rougher than she intended to. Dreamsnout yelped in outrage and hopped to the side, his wings expanding as Atlas went veering off to the left with a scream, losing her grip on the reins. As she fell to the ground, Dreamsnout spun around and nailed her in the side with his tail, sending her flying a good ten feet in the air where she landed with a winded _oof_ on a sturdy tree branch.

" _Oh_ ," Atlas groaned, wrapping her arms and legs around the tree branch as she winced in pain.

Valka's mouth was hanging open in shock and for a second she seemed rooted to the ground. When Atlas groaned louder, Valka blinked out of her stupor and ran to the base of the tree trunk.

"Atlas! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Atlas said through gritted teeth, opening her watery eyes. Her gaze zeroed in on the ground that was nearly twenty feet below her and she yelled, rocking a bit on the branch before regaining her bearings. "Ahhh!"

"Can you climb down?" Valka shouted, peering up at her through the branches. "I think I see a path you can take!"

"No," Atlas moaned. "No, I'm never coming down."

"Atlas!" Valka's brows pulled down as Dreamsnout huffed behind her, seemingly pleased with the turn of events. Valka scowled at Dreamsnout before casting one last pitiful look at Atlas. "Okay, I'm coming to get you."

She jogged over to fetch Dreamsnout who appeared indignant at being manhandled again but the second Valka touched her palm to his cheek he settled with a vibrating in his chest that resembled a purr. Despite Atlas's clenched jaw and dizziness at how unsettlingly high off the ground she was she rolled her eyes at Valka's charm.

She was never getting on a dragon again.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting on a dragon again," she muttered two days later.

"Did you finish your tea?" Valka asked as she readied the reins on Dreamsnout once again who was casting a wary look in Atlas's direction.

"Yes," Atlas said.

Valka decided that this time around she'd make sure Atlas's nerves weren't on the fritz. She made her one of her infamous herbal teas that helped calm her down when she was sick. Not only did Atlas now fear falling off the dragon, she feared falling asleep on the dragon and _then_ falling off because Valka's herbal tea worked like a charm. She didn't feel as wired as last time though and less like she was going to have another involuntary muscle spasm that would send her soaring in the air via dragon tail.

She rubbed her sore ribs absently as Valka walked over to her with a hopeful smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Atlas said. It was a blatant lie. Valka gave her an unimpressed look.

"I thought you said you wanted to learn how to ride a dragon?"

"I do," Atlas sighed, rubbing a small hand down her face before shoving a chunk of disheveled black hair out of her eyes. "It's just… I didn't think it was going to be so _hard_."

"Dragon riding isn't something you can master overnight," Valka reminded her.

"But you said it only took you a day to learn," Atlas threw her arms up and frowned. "You have something special and whatever it is I don't have it."

Valka exhaled before placing her hands over Atlas's shoulders.

"I wish I could pass it on to you," Valka told her honestly. "I would if I could. But I can't. You're going to have to work for it. It's not going to be easy but I promise you it will pay off. I won't make you do it if you do not wish to but I think you want to."

"I do," Atlas grumbled. Valka smiled.

"Then follow my lead. Listen to my instructions. If you get this right then I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Atlas narrowed her eyes, unable to hold back her curiosity.

"It's a surprise," Valka smirked. "Go on, then."

She waved Atlas forward and with a deep sigh Atlas carefully approached Dreamsnout who looked more miserable than she did. Dreamsnout had all but ignored her the past couple of days and Atlas felt annoyed with his cold shoulder. _Sorry I'm not perfect like Valka,_ she mouthed at him and he narrowed his golden eyes at her as if he understood what she said. She cleared her throat and stopped once she reached his side, turning to give Valka a skeptical look. Valka swished her hand and Atlas pursed her lips before outstretched her palm to Dreamsnout.

Dreamsnout glared suspiciously down at the hand for a solid ten seconds before he reluctantly nudged her palm with his snout. Now that his permission was granted, she heard Valka come up behind her so she could lift her up onto Dreamsnout's back. Dreamsnout squawked a little as she clinged to his back, stepping into Valka's awaiting hands to propel herself up. Once she had one leg over Valka stepped out of the way and Dreamsnout fluttered his left wing to slide her into place on his back.

"Very good," Valka breathed, nodding encouragingly. "Don't look down," she said quickly when Atlas's eyes began to venture south. "Look at the back of Dreamsnout's head instead. Good. Now lean forward and grab the reins."

Atlas carefully did so, feeling that same surge of pride in her gut once she successfully held the reins in both hands.

"Good. Turn him to the left," she did. "Now the right," she did. "Now I want you to move him forward. _Being very gentle_ , use the base of your heels to _nudge_ his sides."

Atlas bit her lip and delicately kicked Dreamsnout's sides. Dreamsnout huffed and for a second she wondered if he was going to be difficult but then he lurched forward and began to walk. Atlas nearly lost her balance and readjusted her sweaty iron grip on the reins as Dreamsnout shook his head at the added pressure.

"Very good, Atlas!" Valka called excitedly from behind her. "Make him go around the tree!"

Atlas licked her lips and carefully nudged Dreamsnout to the right. He turned smoothly and circled around the base of the massive tree that resided in their courtyard. The Bewilderbeast was lying in an expansive field that branched off from the courtyard, resting its gigantic spiked head on the spongy ground of the courtyard floor. Its green eyes, which were about the size of Valka's torso each, watched her closely as she guided Dreamsnout around the tree. Dreamsnout made a contented noise as he passed the Bewilderbeast and Atlas's breath caught in her throat when she met the beast's eyes.

She'd yet to make any sort of contact with the Bewilderbeast because, frankly, the creature terrified her. It was the biggest thing she'd ever seen and the spikes coating its body looked like weapons she could easily impale herself on if she were to ever grace the Bewilderbeast's bad side. Its head was the size of the living quarters alone and every time it walked the earth shook. Most of the time the Bewilderbeast relaxed in its oasis on the other side of the sanctuary where the great waterfall was so not very often did she see it in the courtyard by her room, but it seemed to be its second favorite place when it was waterlogged and ready to dry off like now.

Despite the Bewilderbeast's intimidating stature, Atlas couldn't help but find its green eyes very peaceful and all-knowing. It watched her with an intelligence she hadn't seen from the other dragons and it made her wonder if the Bewilderbeast knew who she was; if it could sense the turmoil of her past.

It huffed through its nose and she felt a rush of cold air before Dreamsnout carried them around the other side of the tree and out of the Bewilderbeast's line of sight. Atlas released the breath she'd been holding and her heart hammered inside her chest. She couldn't decide if she felt more frightened or more at ease. She had a feeling the Bewilderbeast was known for invoking such feelings in a human. It was, well, bewildering.

She was greeted by Valka's smiling face when they circled back around to the spot they began at. Atlas went to smile back but realized she was already smiling giddily. She'd done it! She rode a dragon all on her own!

"I'm so proud of you, Atlas," Valka praised as she helped Atlas off of Dreamsnout. Dreamsnout chirped at Atlas when she looked back up at him and this time he looked almost proud of her as well, his golden eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "You did very well."

"I can't believe I did it," Atlas grinned brightly. "That was so cool!" she pumped the air with her fist before her smile slowly faded as she remembered the gaze of the Bewilderbeast. "That was the closest I've ever been to the Bewilderbeast. It was so strange when I looked at it. I felt… I don't know. I was scared but it also kind of felt like something was lifted off my chest. Does it know who I am?"

"I have told him about you," Valka smiled. "He is very wise. He understands now that you are under his protection."

"He's really… intimidating," Atlas admitted, feeling slightly overwhelmed that this great beast was watching over her.

"Yes," Valka nodded. "But he is gentle and compassionate. He encompasses something very vast and greater than ourselves."

"Does he have a name?" Atlas asked. Valka tilted her head a bit as she considered the question.

"I don't believe he does," she said, sounding surprised herself. "I never felt the need to give him one. I didn't feel it was my place."

Atlas nodded. She could understand how Valka felt. The more she thought about it, the more fitting it was that he didn't have a name. He just… was. He was the Bewilderbeast, the protector, the most powerful being she would probably ever meet. There was no better title than that.

"Come," Valka grinned. She led Atlas over to Cloudjumper who was waiting patiently by a stream of water. "I promised you a surprise and a surprise you shall get."

Atlas relaxed against Valka's back as Cloudjumper soared through the air above an endless body of sparkling blue water. The air was chilly but not unbearably so with hardly any clouds in sight and Atlas enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair as Valka led Cloudjumper to their destination. They flew for maybe ten minutes before Valka lowered Cloudjumper's altitude. Atlas peered around Valka to see where they were heading and she spotted a small island coming into view that looked to have little vegetation and melting icecaps.

Cloudjumper landed gracefully on the ice and Valka swung off of Cloudjumper, landing smoothly like her dragon counterpart. Atlas carefully slithered off and Cloudjumper extended his upper wing, letting her glide down it like a slide. She tumbled to the ice and Valka helped her right herself before she gestured Atlas to follow close behind. The land was uneven, unstable and slippery with large ice pillars jutting out of the ground in different shapes and sizes, some coming to a point and others leveling out like a plateau.

They weaved through a particularly large section of uneven ice and Cloudjumper's feet thumped on the ground as he followed a few paces behind. Valka circled around a tall ice pillar and then crouched down, waving Atlas over who was beginning to shiver as she saw her breath fog up in front of her face. She approached Valka from behind and her eyes widened as they landed on a nest Valka was hunched over, looking up at Atlas with bright eyes.

Atlas gazed down at the eggs. They were luminescent much like Dreamsnout's nose except they were purple-colored in hue, though depending on which angle Atlas looked at them they sometimes looked green or silver.

"These," said Valka, "are Silver Phantom eggs. Do you remember what kind of class a Silver Phantom dragon is?"

Atlas bit the inside of her cheek. "Stoker?"

"Very good," Valka nodded even though Atlas's answer had been a guess. "They're not very common. They mostly keep to themselves because they blend so well into the sky that you almost can't see them. But the few I have met have been friendly and peaceful. The mother of these eggs was killed by collectors. They are not safe out here."

"Are we taking them back?" Atlas asked excitedly.

"Yes," Valka nodded. "You will get to see them grow from hatchlings. And," Valka pushed herself to her feet, smiling slowly over at Atlas. "You get to choose one. As yours."

Atlas's mouth fell open a little and she pointed to herself. " _Me?_ "

Valka chuckled. "You will eventually outgrow Dreamsnout. He is a very capable flyer but he is not meant for someone any larger than your current size. You will need a dragon fit for you and a Silver Phantom is a worthy one at that. They are some of the best flyers out there. Very fast, very agile."

"I…" Atlas shook her head, mouthing words that couldn't come out. She was speechless. "I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you will take care of it," Valka said. "Say that you will name it and raise it and tame it. Say that you will make it your companion."

Atlas nodded, feeling something hot flare in her chest. She was going to have her own dragon. It would be _hers_.

"I will," she promised and she meant it. She gave the woman a meaningful look. "Thank you."

Valka grinned. "Let's take them home."

Raising a dragon from a hatchling was about as easy for Atlas as raising a tiny human was for Valka.

There were six hatchlings in total and Atlas ended up choosing the smallest one because she had always been shorter than her peers. Valka said their sizes varied but hers was sure to grow to at least twice Dreamsnout's size. All the hatchlings started off a very calm shade of purple much like their eggs but as they aged the purple was diluted with flecks of silver and blue.

Atlas's hatchling was purple from her head to her torso where she faded into a greyish silver with the tips of her diamond-shaped wings nearly as white as snow. She was the most stunning creature Atlas had ever laid eyes on. The hatchling was very energetic as were her siblings and Atlas realized that all of them had taken a liking to her, following her around like six little shadows that chirped and sparked at the mouth. Valka said they were so fond of her because she was closest to them in age.

Caring for her hatchling wasn't an easy task though, as she said. Because this tiny dragon was now hers, Valka had her retrieve fish for the hatchling and made sure she was the one to feed her to let the hatchling know who its caregiver was.

"Like a mother," Atlas had said and Valka gave her a warm smile.

"Like a mother," she agreed.

Sometimes the little dragon kept her up at night. Valka tried prohibiting the dragons from entering the sleeping quarters but Atlas's hatchling was stubborn. Valka told Atlas to be strict with the dragon at first, instructing her to lead the hatchling out of her room. When Atlas asked Valka to do it, Valka denied, saying that it wasn't her job because it wasn't her dragon and she wasn't going to take the heat for Atlas if the dragon got upset. She even went as far as having Atlas lead the dragon back down to the courtyard where the rest of her siblings slept near Cloudjumper, but the hatchling wouldn't have it. She would either immediately follow Atlas back up the hill or wait until Atlas was in her room sleeping before sneaking inside and curling up on the floor beside her bed.

Atlas found the gesture so endearing that she begged Valka to let her keep the dragon in her room with her. Valka didn't budge at first but eventually she broke once Atlas let loose with the pouting lower lip and big eyes. She accused Atlas of having too soft of a heart but she said it with a smile like she was secretly pleased with the attachment the two had formed.

It took Atlas until the dragon stood to the height of her waist before she gave her a name. The dragon was obviously female and she was very bright-eyed and curious, but there was something about her that was very calming. Atlas could never put her finger on what it was. She wondered if maybe it had something to do with the connection they shared. Valka told her that Cloudjumper made her feel differently than the other dragons did, even if she loved them all equally. Atlas wondered if this was the same thing.

Whatever it was, the feeling was what helped her decide on a name. As she stroked the little dragon's head one afternoon, the dragon's chin resting in her lap as her yellow eyes flickered up to watch Atlas serenely, she whispered with surety,

"Serenity. Your name is Serenity."

The dragon just closed her eyes and purred.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and faves/follows! I got this chapter out pretty early which isn't usual for me. I don't update on a certain schedule, just mostly when my free time allows it. Hope you liked this chapter! I think there's going to be one more "flashback" chapter before we get to the present day stuff and slowly start introducing the movie's storyline. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
